The Chamber of Secrets: American Style
by frozen phoenix tears
Summary: 2 New CHAPPYS! Renee O'Conner is a normal American, and then she gets accepted to Hogwarts, and becomes friends with Ginny. This is Harry's Year 2 through another view, and with a twist!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A/N: Just an idea I had a few weeks ago. Happens during Harry/Hermione/Ron's second year at Hogwarts. That would be, if I'm not mistaken, Ginny's first year.  
  
NOTE: disclaimer Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts. Also note that the acceptance letter isn't mine...or the Sorting Hat's song.... Nor are the events that take place in the "Chamber of Secrets" that happen to be in this remake of mine....heck..nothing Harry Potter is mine... : - (  
  
It ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling. Most of what happens concerning Harry's part of the story is hers..I don't think I'll add much, because this is what you didn't read....unless of course you are VERY good at reading between the lines...which even then, Renee doesn't exist in the story you are all familiar with...just in the side you DIDN'T hear...jk....lol...she doesnt exist at all in Rowling's world...just mine!  
  
Ch 1  
  
Renee O'Conner was sitting at her kitchen table watching TV, and eating a bowl of Froot Loops one Saturday morning in late July. She brushed her auburn hair out of her face, and glanced out the window. There, sitting on the lowest branch of the apple tree in her backyard, was a large brown owl.  
  
She cautiously got up, placing her bowl in the sink and headed towards the side door of her 2 story house. She wondered what an owl was doing at this time of the day, they rarely saw them in her small town in northwestern Pennsylvania, and if they did, it was at night. Looking at the owl once more, she noted that it looked tired.  
  
She turned the brass knob, and peeked back out at the tree. THE OWL WAS GONE!!!!  
  
Where did it go? She thought, staring about her large back yard.  
  
Just then the owl came zooming in the door right past her. A few seconds later, she heard her mother screaming!  
  
"Ahhh!!! Get this thing out of here!!!!! AHHHH!!!!" Then she heard the sound of breaking glass.  
  
Renee dashed in and saw her mother, looking horrified, staring at the unusual visitor, who was perched on the oak quilt rack in the corner. There were shards of blue glass all over the floor. Her mom's favorite vase was ruined.  
  
In his mouth, the brown owl carried a yellowish envelope, with some sort of seal on the back. Renee approached the bird timidly, and it flew to her shoulder, dropping the envelope in her hands, and then flying gracefully out the window, and once again perched on the apple tree.  
  
Her mother stared at her with a wide gaze, slowly easing herself onto the love seat in the corner of the room. She kept glancing nervously between the owl, and Renee.  
  
Renee slit the envelope open with a butter knife, and pulled out the letter inside:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss O'Conner,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Renee stared at the letter in shock. Hogwarts? What the??? Witchcraft? Owl?  
  
"Mom??" Renee asked pleadingly, "What is this?"  
  
Her mother took the letter, and envelope, reading it in the same manner Renee had. She didn't appear to be near as confused about it as Renee had. Two more pieces of heavy paper fell out.  
  
Her dark-haired mother picked them up, and read over them.  
  
"Honey, it says here that you are a witch and are to be trained at Hogwarts school in England. Reply by owl...hmm...."  
  
"Maybe they mean him," Renee said pointing to the owl who was still sitting on the branch.  
  
"Yes...yes I think so. Well....if you want to go...I guess," her mother started. It was hard for her to let Renee go, because she was a single mother. Renee's father had died years before in an accident in England. He had been visiting some old school friends, and his hometown.  
  
"Mom?" Renee asked.  
  
"Umm...yeah...you can go...you should go...you will go..."  
  
Her mother scribbled something down on a piece of blank paper, slid it into an envelope with the word, "Hogwarts," written on it, and motioned for the owl. Surprisingly to both of them, the owl flew back into the living room, and took the letter. Then it flew away into the clear blue sky.  
  
Renee had been examining the list of supplies, when she asked her mother, "Where am I going to get this stuff?"  
  
Quickly glancing over her daughter's shoulder she said, a little too quickly, "Diagon Alley."  
  
"Diagon Alley???"  
  
"Uhhh yeah...in London..."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Her mother's breath quickened a bit, "Ohhhh uhh...it says so right here," reluctantly pointing to it in the letter.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Her mother tucked her hair behind her ears, and then hurried into the kitchen. Renee sat down and read, and reread the letter over and over.  
  
Wow. A witch. I can't believe it....wow.  
  
Meanwhile thousands of miles away, and across the sea, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley were degnoming the garden.  
  
"What do you think the Dursleys will do when you get back next summer?" Ron asked Harry. Ron, Fred and George, had drove....actually, more like flown their dad's bewitched Ford Angelina to Harry's house, and rescued him from the muggle family he lived with. A house elf called Dobby had showed up in Harry's room one evening and warned him not to go back to Hogwarts. Then, he had stirred up some trouble, causing Harry to be locked in his room for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. He had lived with the Dursleys nearly 11 years when he found out he was a wizard. The Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles(non-magic folk) imaginable. They hated anything to do with magic, almost more than they hated Harry himself.  
  
Harry shook his head, and threw a particularly fat gnome over the hedge. His parents were dead. They had been killed by the most feared dark wizard in the world when he was just a baby. Then, when the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded, and set upon himself. Harry,  
  
was the 'boy who lived.'  
  
Ron was lucky, in Harry's eyes. He had a huge family, while Harry only had the Dursleys, and they weren't exactly something he wanted. Ron had his mom and dad, 5 older brothers(Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George), and a younger sister(Ginny).  
  
The week after, both Renee, and Harry and the Weasleys were off to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Soooo???? What do you think? Should I continue???? I know that I repeated a lot of stuff that has happened to Harry, but that's because I want my version to stand on it's own two feet, 3 feet? How many feet does a story have? LOL!!!! There's no doubt J.K. Rowling's version is 100,000,000,000,000 times better, but still...I liked the idea, so here I am..writing a shortened version with a twist. Also please note that any conversations that may have happened in the book aren't EXACTLY what I have written here....call it paraphrasing if you wish. LOL!Oh...and some of the stuff may be more movie related, than exactly the book!  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks lots,  
  
frozen phoenix tears 


	2. Diagon Alley

Ch 2  
  
Renee flew to London 4 days after she received her letter. Her mother said she wanted to get some sight-seeing, and 'mother-daughter' time in before Renee had to go to school. It had been hard on Renee to leave all of her friends behind, and she was certain that she wouldn't make any at the school. The one thing she was glad of was that she was able to take her cat, Whiskers.  
  
That Wednesday, they headed to the Diagon Alley. Before shopping, they stopped in the Leaky Cauldron to have a mug of butterbeer. They talked about how Renee would get home for Christmas, and her mom assured her that she would be waiting at the station for her.  
  
Renee felt as if she was the only non-magic born student going to Hogwarts. She was ENTIRELY wrong about the whole thing, and as she would soon find out, NOTHING was as she thought it was. She was in for a real shock.  
  
Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley reached for a flowerpot off the mantel.  
  
She offered Harry the pot, and he just stared at them all wondering what to do.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Harry, I forgot. Mum, he's never traveled by Floo powder before," Ron suddenly stated.  
  
"Ahh. Well then, you can go first, Ron. Show him how it's done," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Taking a handful of sparkling powder out of the flower pot, he threw it into the flames. With a loud roar, the fire grew higher, and turned green. Ron stepped right into them, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" then disappeared.  
  
"You next, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, offering him the pot once more. He took a small handful and threw it into the into the blaze, took a deep breath, and stepped into the flames.  
  
He coughed right when he was saying "Diagon Alley."  
  
When Harry didn't show up, the Weasleys were very worried. Then then Ginny saw Hagrid leading Harry up to where there were standing.  
  
"Look mum!" she said pointing at Harry.  
  
"Oh thank goodness! We were so worried!" said Mrs. Weasley, squeezing him to death, "Where was he Hagrid?"  
  
"Knockturn Alley," the abnormally tall man told her.  
  
"Knockturn Alley?" The twins asked with wide eyes, "What was it like? We've never been allowed in."  
  
Harry laughed, and they headed into the Ice Cream shop for a sundae, where they met Hermione.  
  
Renee and her mother had headed to Gringotts, and exchanged ordinary U.S. cash, for wizard money. Then, they had set out back into Diagon Alley with a pouch of galleons, knuts, and sickles.  
  
She was looking over the many shelves of books at Flourish and Blotts, when a red-haired girl, about the same age as her walked up.  
  
"Hi," she said offering her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
Renee shook Ginny's hand and said, "Renee O'Conner."  
  
Ginny's face twisted into a funny expression.  
  
"What?" Renee asked, wondering what she had done wrong.  
  
"You talk funny."  
  
Renee didn't know whether to laugh it off or scowl. Her expression was blank.  
  
Ginny, sensing Renee's confusion then said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just that your accent is strange. You're not British, are you?"  
  
Renee laughed, "No, I'm American."  
  
"Wow. An American witch! I've never met one before!"  
  
Renee smiled and grabbed a copy of Hogwarts: A History off of the shelf and adding it to her basket, that was already full of new Gilderoy Lockhart books.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Awesome! Me too!! Do you want to come meet my brothers, and some friends?"  
  
"Sure," Renee nodded. Maybe she'd have friends there after all.  
  
A/N: So....what do you think? You like? Let me know... Yes, that means to leave a review!!! Since nobody does, lets make sure you know how...lol...CLICK THE OK BUTTON!!!!! I WANNA SEE SOME REVIEWS!!!!!! No reviews, no new chapters, and then you'll never find out the mystery behind the American witch!!!!!! MWAAHHH!!!!!! MWAaHHHH!!! MMWAAHH!!!!! Hehehe. So if ya wanna see more, tell all your friends to check it out!!!! Hehehe. 


	3. a SHORT CHAPPY

Ch 3

"Ron, Fred, Harry, everyone come here!" Ginny shouted over the crowed of people waiting to get their books signed by the author, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Pretty soon, 3 red-heads, a bushy haired brunette and a slim boy in jeans three sizes too big for him were working their way through the crowd.

"Everyone, this is Renee O'Conner. She's gonna be in my year at Hogwarts. Renee, this is Fred, that's George, Ron, Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," Ginny told her new acquaintance, pointing the friends as she spoke.

"Hi," Renee greeted them. She saw the boy called Ron's expression drop to confusion, but almost instantly, he was smiling again.

"She's American," Ginny told them.

"Really? What's it like to live over there? Is it much different from here?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Just as Renee opened her mouth to speak, curtains towards the back of the shop parted, and a blonde-haired man with a perfect smile stepped out and addressed the crowd. Spying Harry, he pulled him up for a picture, and mumbled something about fame...

_'Was Harry famous? The Weasleys hasn't acted like it....neither had Hermione,' _she wondered.

She tapped Ginny on the shoulder, "Ginny? What's Harry famous for?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she recounted the story of Harry being 'the boy who lived.'

"So he's like a wizard legend?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," she replied.

Hermione, overhearing the conversation added, "But he's a normal person. Just like you and me. He doesn't act famous. I mean, he can't go around and brag about something he can remember, now can he?"

"No," Renee said, fixing her eyes on the black-haired teenager standing a few rows ahead of her, "I guess not."


	4. infatuations

Ch 4

That night in their room at the Leaky Caldron, Renee was writing about the days events in an old dairy that was falling apart. She'd had it for years, and poured her heart and soul into it. From every crush, down to the littlest fling. Tonight, she was writing about a new boy. A boy that made her heart stop, even though she had only met him for a few moments. A boy....with an unusual scar on his forehead.

After writing 3 pages worth of recent events, Renee locked up the dairy with a key she wore one a silver chain around her neck. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and down the hall to the pub.

She ordered a large butterbeer, and sat at the counter alone.

Hermione, and Ron were sitting at a table at few feet away, also sipping mugs of hot delicious butterbeer, and catching up on their summers. It wasn't hot outside, but goose bumps crept up Hermione's tan arms, making her shiver. Her heart pounded in her chest, and each breath felt sharp.

She hadn't been like this around Ron before. Why was she suddenly feeling such emotion between them? For once, she kept quiet and let Ron do the talking (about chocolate frogs), half in La-La-Land, and half afraid she might say something stupid in front of him.

Ginny pounced into the room, and over to Renee, who was still sitting at the bar, and began chattering loudly, making other customers glare at the pair of little girls. Everyone literally stopped what they were doing when Harry came in.

A few witches and wizards glanced around nervously, some of them, even bowing their heads. Ginny and Renee remained with their eyes fixed on Harry, in infatuation.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and got up, giving her best friend a hug, "All done packing?"

Harry nodded. He was staring around the room, feeling rather awkward.

"Uh..Hermione? Ron? You guys...uhh...wanna come back upstairs," he said, motioning back down the hall with one arm, and fidgeting with his over-sized t-shirt in the other. They nodded, and the three of them disappeared into the stairwell.

Once they were gone, the pub erupted into normal chit-chat again. Renee and Ginny finished their butterbeers and went back upstairs. As they passed Ginny's parents room, Renee heard voices inside. Once of them, mysteriously, sounded like her mothers!

"Well, Lucy, when are you gonna tell her?"

There was a pause. Lucy was Renee's mother's name!

Then another voice said, "Don't you think it should be before she goes to Hogwarts? I mean, she'll have to find out sooner or later......"

Renee didn't get to catch anymore, because Ginny, who noticed that Renee had stopped following her, had come back and was pulling her by the arm up the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Lol. Short I know, but good? Yes? No? I know, I know. I hate to leave you with a cliff too, well...actually....no...I don't really. That just means you'll have to come back and read more!!! mWAHHH! Mwaa!! Mwahhh!

Is my evil scheme to get review working yet? NO! OF COURSE NOT!!! YoU'RE STILL READING! GET REVIEWING BUCKO OR UR GONNA GET IT!!!

Lol

well you get the point....I think

anyways....me likes reviews. So leave one, and tell your friends, and their friends, and theirs friends, and their friends and their friends.....

Yes yes.

Lol

later days

frozen phoenix tears


End file.
